Some secrets should be told
by siophie
Summary: Ryan is back and wants Sian, will he ruin their relationship? Will Sophie and Sian stay together and fight Ryan together or will Sian hide it all? Read to find out, previously known as 'secrets' which i uploaded really quickly so i have now improved it :
1. Chapter 1

SOPHIE AND SIAN FANFIC

It was Monday morning, Sophie was fast asleep with Sian's perfect body wrapped around hers. Sian had woken up a few minutes ago but just lay there watching her beautiful girlfriend sleep. They had to go to college today, Sophie hated it but Sian didn't mind it as her favourite girl (sophie of course) was in every one of her classes so most of the time she sat there staring at Soph or vies versa.

"come on soph your gonna be late" Sally bellowed for downstairs.

SIAN'S POV

Sally had just shouted, better wake Sosh up the lazy cow. "Sophie, time to get up, we got to go to college babe." I kissed her for head before getting up and walking to get my uniform on, I turned around to see Soph open her eyes, she looked so so sooo hot first thing in a morning. Even with her hair scratty and her eyes full of sleep I still wonder how I got so lucky on getting a girlfriend as good as Soph, she's perfect. "morning soph" I walked up to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "'C;mon babe we don't want to be late for history do we" I walked to put my uniform on, halfway through buttoning my shirt up Rosie burst in the room.

"hey girls, oh sorry Sian that's only for soph's eyes to see, not mine" Rosie said whilst laughing.

I quickly buttoned my shirt up with embarrassment, I could feel my cheeks going red as I did so.

"Its oh reyt babe not like I haven't seen you in your bra before" Rosie stupidly said.

I quickly walked to the bathroom to put the rest of my uniform on and do my hair and teeth and get ready.

"What, when have you seen my girlfriend in her bra?" Sophie screeched.

"Chill out Soph I was only winding you up" Rosie replied in a serious voice.

"oh, sorry" Soph apoligised.

By the time I had finished putting my uniform on, in the bathroom time Rosie had gone. I walked up to Soph and reassured her that Rosie was joking. "look babe I promise you the only person who has seen my tits is you" Soph smiled at me and kissed me on the lips.

"Girls, hurry up its 8:30 you've got to set of a quarter too" Sally screamed.

"Shit we better get ready!" Soph shouted.

We eventually got out the door at ten too after grabbing a small slice of toast on the way out. We quickly walked to the bus stop to catch the 9:00 bus, our lesson started at 9:30.

….

Half way through the day,in maths I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I took it out, under the desk and saw it was from Ryan. What? Why did he text me? He never texts me, well not after he found out about me and Sophie anyway. I opened the message and it read:

**Hey Sian, not spoken to you in a while, I need to speak to you, come to mine after school tonight for a chat, don't bring Sophie, I just want to talk to you, I miss you so much, I know we are just friends but I just want to invite you for tea just to catch up. Ryan x**

Omg, what was I supposed to do, I can't just say no and Soph would go sick at me if i went so I don't know what to do. I slipped the phone back into my pocket and was thinking about it.

"Sian, who was that from?" Sophie snapped me out of my thoughts as I remembered she was sitting next to me.

"oh, just orange asking me to top up by £10 or more if I want my magic numbers or something" I replied with no confidence at all.

"oh rest, scared you were texting Ryan or summet."

"aha is if" how did she know? Well I know she didn't but wow she's like physic lookily I lied my way out of it. I have decided I am going to go to Ryan's, after all he said we were only friends so it should be OK. I just had to think of a lie to tell Soph, hmm.

RING RING

I was interrupted by the bell, I was trying to think of an excuse but it was so hard to lie to the girl who I love so so much. Ahah I had it.

"Soph, I am going somewhere after college tonight so I will miss tea, I hope you don't mind?" I said to her as we were walking out the classroom to the hall for lunch.

"oh are you? Where are you going?"

"Umm I'm going to go to town" what? Where was this going. I hadn't thought this through properly!

"On your own?why?" Sophie was getting quite suspicious now, shit.

"Well I can't have you there when I am buying you a present could I?" what? Why had I just said that?

"Oh okay, why are you buying me a present?"

"Just to show you how much I love you"

" aww I love you too babe" She kissed me gently on the lips. OMG she is actually buying this.

Yes, we just kissed in college, everyone knows we are together after our runaway anyway. We didn't care that we had no friends other than each other, I only need Soph to make me happy. All the other students call us names and it is really annoying but we just ignore them. We arrived at the cafeteria.

"Will you go que up whilst I go to the toilet please, Sian?"

"Yeah sure Soph" I pulled my phone out and text Ryan back:

**I'll be there at 6. Cya, Sian**

I quickly put my phone back n my pocket as Sophie returned. I couldn't believe I was lying to her


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie POV

I got back from the toilet and I saw Sian quickly put her phone back in her pocket, I didn't ask she probably just would of lied her way out of it if she is trying to hide something. I walked over to her.

" Hiya, what you getting for lunch?" I asked as if nothing had happened.

"Oh hi, I don't know really, might just get a sandwich, you?" Sian really seemed she was hiding something.

"Same, I will just get a cheese sandwich"

We qued up for a few minutes before getting to the front and buying our dinner, we both got a cheese sandwich and went outside as it was a lovely sunny day.

" Soph is there something wrong, you are acting strange? Oh no she has asked me, what do I say? Do I tell her the truth?

"Umm nothing just tired that's all, we should of stayed cuddled up in bed this morning" Why did I say that? I was meant to be mad at her! Ah well I love her, I can't stay mad at her for more that 10 minutes!

"Awh I know babe but we can get back in when we get home" A big grin appeared on her face, I loved it when she smiled.

We both sat outside eating our sandwiches in the sunshine. I loved spending time with Sian especially since she won't be home tonight until late. I think she is lying about where she is going, but I love her so I am going to trust that the real reason she will be home late is to buy me a present. I can't think where else she would be going though, she told me she loved me just last night so she can't be cheating on me? Can she? Oh gosh I'm getting paranoid now.

RING RING

The bell snapped me out of my thoughts, me and Sian got up and wandered to our next lesson, maths. Hopefully I won't spend too much time being paranoid about where Sian was going, I am sure it will be fine.

….

Sian's POV

It was the end of school and me and Soph got on the bus but I got off at town to get her something, I couldn't exactly lie to her about getting her a gift then not get her one. I had 1 hour to find her a present then I had to get on a bus to Weatherfield without Soph seeing and get to Ryan's flat. I walked into a jewellery shop and saw a silver bracelet, 'I love you' was engraved on it. "Perfect" I whispered to myself.

"Hello luv, how can I help you?" I lifted my head up to see a young woman with blonde, curly hair.

"Oh hello, I will take this one please" I pointed to the bracelet I saw, she looked really confused.

"You do know that is a bracelet for a girl, I don't think your boyfriend would be to pleased with that luv" What how did she have the nerve to say that! I am fuming!

"What, it's for a girl, I don't have a boyfriend!" I almost screamed at her getting a few funny looks from passers by.

"It is a bit of a strange gift to get for your friend, if it's her birthday maybe just get her a cheaper one with her name on it and some chocolates?" Omg I wanted to slap her!

"Excuse me? She is not my friend she is my girlfriend and it's not to say 'happy birthday' it is to show her how much I love her, not that it's any of your business. Now please can I just take the bracelet?" I actually screamed this meaning even more people stopping to stare.

"Oh, right, umm here" She went bright red and handed me the bracelet in a pink gift box. "I'm sorry." Stupid cow. "That will be £29.99 please" I handed her £30.

"Here, keep the change." I said angrily and stormed out the shop. Right, now to the bus stop to get to Ryan's.

….

Soph's POV

After saying bye to Sian I sat on the bus, alone until I got back to Coronation Street . I walked of the bus and into my house I just threw my bag on the floor and walked into the kitchen.

"Hiya Soph, good day?" My mum, oh gosh, here we go 20 questions time. Where's Sian? When's she going to be back? Why are you so moody? What do you want for tea?

"Umm it was okay I guess" I grumbled.

"Oh what happened? And where's Sian? Have you fallen out?" Told you she would do this.

"Nothing, it was boring that's all and she's gone to town to buy me something that's why I'm not with here and no sadly for you we are still together. Now have you finished 20 questions I'm bored and I am going upstairs" I didn't mean to be that aggressive and cheeky with her but I was just slightly annoyed that Sian could be lying to me.

" Someone isn't telling me something, why are you annoyed? And don't get cheeky with me Mrs!" she shouted back at me.

"whatever, cya" I ran upstairs, burst into my room, halfway up the stairs I heard my mum saying something but couldn't be bothered with her at the moment I just lay on my bed thinking about things.

….

Sian's POV

I got off the bus and ran to Ryan's flat without anyone seeing me, I still couldn't believe I was lying to Soph, it isn't like I'm cheating on her so I'm sure it will be fine. After all he only wants to talk. I knocked on Ryan's door and immediately answered the door. "Hiya, sorry I'm late"

"Oh it's okay, only 5 minutes" He opened the door and gestured me to come inside.

" So your mum's out?" I was just trying to make conversation really.

"Yeah so we have the flat to ourselves" He gave me a cheeky wink, oh no what have I walked into.

"You do know I am in love with Sophie and I am only here as friends" Ryan walked over to the settee and told me to sit down, so I did.

" Are you sure about that Sian? Come on, surely you must miss proper sex, from the master" Oh shit what should I do, I got up and tried walking to the door and he ran over, in front of me and locked it.

" Ryan, let me out, I need to get home to Sophie, the girl I LOVE" I enthesised the LOVE part.

" Sian, you will love tonight, I bet Sophie isn't as good as me in bed" Oh crap, how do I get out. He shoved me back onto the couch. "Aww come on Sian, you know you want to"

"No Ryan, I don't, I want to go home to Soph" I can't believe I walked into this.

" Well tough titties for you, no one will be here all night, my mum is at Ciaran's all night so no one is here to stop me" He forced me into a kiss, I slapped him and tried to run away but he gone some rope out and tied my hands and feet together and started kissing me wildly. He started pulling my pants down. I couldn't stop him.

"Ryan, please no!" I didn't know what to do. "HELP!" I kept screaming but it was no use. How was I meant to get out of this mess?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Right this is the last update I am going to do, until I get some more reviews I am doing no more, I don't think anyone likes this story? If you do please review, I will give it 2more weeks before completely scrapping the story unless I get more reviews. From Keykey97 xxx**_

Soph's POV

It is now getting late, I don't know where Sian has got to. Maybe she is cheating on me? But she can't be, she keeps telling me she loves me and this is really the first time we have been apart for about 1 month. Maybe she has just missed the bus home or saw an old mate in town, I am probably just being paranoid.

"Hiya Sophie, where's Sian got too?" Rosie came out of no where and made me jump, she came and sat next to me on the sofa.

"Umm she said she was going to town to get me a present after school but I don't know why she has been this long" Rosie gave me a sympathetic look but Rosie is Rosie she doesn't always have the best advice but then again she helped me through my relationship with Sian and she is so supportive of us.

"Oh, well maybe she met an old friend and got talking." She saw I was still looking upset. "It'll be reyt babe, just text her and ask her where she had got too" Omg Rosie was being helpful for a change!

"Thanks Rosie, I will text her now" I gave Rosie a hug and ran upstairs to get my phone, I text Sian:

**Hey babe, where are you? You've been a while and I missing you, hope your home soon, my bed is here waiting for you, Soph xxxxx **

"It'll be fine" I whispered to myself as I led down on my bed, I placed my phone on both hands over my heart waiting for Sian's reply.

Sian's POV

" Ryan please just let me go home, PLEASE" I can't believe I cam here trusting this nob head.

" I can't let you go Sian, I still love you and deep down you really want this, and you want me back, not Sophie, me" Omg he doesn't get the idea I don't want him!

BEEP BEEP

I had a text, Ryan pulled my phone out me pocket and read it, he was forcing me to tell Sophie everything was okay and that I would be home in 30 minutes.

"Fine I will text her, just get the fuck off me!"

"HERE" He screamed at me and passed me the phone.

I text her saying:

S**orry Soph, I will be home soon, Sian xxx**

I didn't want to tell her where I was and I couldn't think of an excuse at the moment so I didn't, she would get suspicious, I know Soph, but I will make an excuse up on my way home. My main problem at the moment is getting this nob off me. He threw my phone at the door and carried on, I have no idea how to get him off me!

"Ready Sian? Here we go!" He shouted in my face as he shoved his dick in between my legs, I was shouting and screaming but he just wouldn't get away.

"RYAN SERIOUSLY GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I kept screaming but it was no use. Shit he doesn't have a condom on, I best not get pregnant off this little shit! Just imagine the state of his children!

Soph's POV

BEEP BEEP

I heard my phone go of and I realised I had dozed off, yey it's from Sian. I opened my phone and slowly pressed the read button on the message,

S**orry Soph, I will be home soon, Sian xxx**

WHAT? That's it? Omg now I am suspicious but maybe she was getting on a bus or something. I need to keep looking on the bright side, again I am probably just being really paranoid, I'm sure she'll be fine. I slammed my phone down on my bedside table and wandered downstairs and slouched myself on the settee. Mum was in the kitchen cleaning up after what looked like her and Rosie's tea. Rosie was sat on the armchair, no doubt she'll be asking loads of questions.

"Soph, did you text Sian?" Oh no I knew it, here we go.

"Yeah why?"

"What did she say?"

"None of your business" I snapped back at her, I was soooo angry.

"Calm down, will she be home soon?"

"uh uh" I mumbled and tried to walk upstairs so I could go in my room where no one will annoy me.

"Oy! Don't you walk away from me Soph tell me what's up" Rosie screamed as I was halfway up the stairs.

"Leave me alone!" I ran in my room, burst into tears and slid my back down against my door and puled my knees into my chest and broke into loud sobs on the floor. I hear footsteps, oh for goodness sake I wish Rosie would just leave me alone!

"Soph open the door!"

"NO!"

"Just let me in, remember babe you can talk to me about anything" hmm maybe I should take her up on her offer after all she sometimes does give good advice...

Sian's POV

"Ryan let me go!" He had now been shagging me for about 10 minutes and I seriously wanted to kill him.

"Sian don't pretend you didn't enjoy it babe" He pulled his dick out and pulled his pants up, he then pulled my pants up too.

"Ryan if you have got me pregnant I will actually kill you and don't call me babe, only Sophie calls me that, dick head!" I managed to get my feet round and kicked him in the face, he then fell back, I jumped up after many attempts and failing to do so. I finally untangled my hands, as Ryan was getting up I punched him in the face and hopped to the door. I picked my phone up off the floor and placed it in my pocket. Oh no it's locked, I looked around the kitchen and I found the keys. I quickly unlocked the door and before I had chance to realise I hadn't untied my legs..

THUD

I went bounding down the stairs, I reached the bottom and tried to stand up. "Ouch!" I think I sprained my ankle and owwwww my wrist. I quickly untied my legs and ran out the second door out onto the street. I burst out in tears, as soon as the cold air hit me I realised I had just been raped. I didn't know where to go, I couldn't exactly go to Sophie's. I needed to go to the police, get that nob locked up!. I walked forward a few steps and heard the door open behind me.

"If you tell anyone about this Sian I will do it again and next time you won't get away!" I didn't turn around to see his horrific evil face. I ran well limped quickly along the cobble street straight to the police station, I have to tell them I can't just leave it however I can't tell Soph, she will be well angry with me. The police station was about 15 minutes down the road, it was freezing outside and my ankle and wrist were killing me. I finality got to the station.

"Hello mam, how can I help you?"I told the police man everything and gave him Ryan's address, I told the man not to tell Sophie or the Webster's where I was staying. He promised to keep it confidential. "We will go to the scene immediately." He called the officers and they got in the car and drove to Ryan's house, they offered me a lift home but I told them I was getting a taxi instead, I walked back to the cobble street as I had no money. I had to go to Sophie's she'll probably be worrying about me.

**Please review, when i get 5 more reviews i will update. I already have the 4th chapter half done and i am finishing it tonight so 5 updates and i will upload tomorrow. If you have any suggestions on making the story better please tell me, thanks xxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie's POV

I explained all to Rosie and we sat on my bed, watching 'Shreck 3' apparently it was to cheer me up. I heard Sirens outside the house, I ran to the window. They were outside Ryan's flat. I went and sat back down, I was to upset to nosey. I had tried ringing Sian about 19 times and text her about 5 messages, I had given up. Maybe she is avoiding me? Maybe she has found someone better after all I wasn't exactly the best girlfriend at the moment.

We heard a knock at the door and my mum saying "what happened to you Sian, you missed my stew?" and her replying with a murmur that I couldn't hear. I jumped up off my bed and ran down the stairs.

There she was, my beautiful girlfriend stood in the doorway, I couldn't see her face properly as it was pitch black.

"Sian!" I screamed running up to her and holding her in a tight embrace.

"S-sorry I'm late" She replied with a stutter.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE HOME AN HOUR AGO?" I actually screamed.

"I umm, saw and old friend in town and we got talking but then I missed the last bus home so I had to get a train, you text me when I was on the train and my phone was running out of battery so I sent you a quick text. Sorry babe."

"It's okay, c'mon lets go upstairs and talk about it." I dragged Sian upstairs to my room,

Sian's POV

Sophie dragged me upstairs with my wrist, I managed to wriggle my way out of her grip as it was hurting, she looked at me halfway up the stairs after I moved my hand, I didn't know what to do I couldn't tell her it was hurting so I grabbed her hand and held it tightly She gave me a smile and carried on walking up until we got to her room.

"So Sian want to get changed and watch a film in bed?" Oh great I had to lie my way out of it and I needed a shower first, I had ryan's germs all over me, sounds pathetic I know but eww he's such a nob.

"Sorry Soph, mind if I take a shower first? Then we can snuggle up in bed."

"Okay then, want me to take a shower with you?" She gave me a cheeky wink, she is so cute. I find it so hard to say no to her but I had to, she couldn't see my bruises.

"Sorry Soph I am just going to take one on my own, as much as I find it hard to say no but I am only going for a quick shower then we can snuggle up in bed." I gave her a fake smile and she looked so upset but I couldn't risk her finding out the truth.

"Oh okay, be quick then"

I picked up my pyjamas and walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I heard shouting outside so I peered out of the bathroom window, Ryan was getting dragged into the back of a police car, yey that twatis being arrested but it will never change how I feel about what he did. I am still annoyed, I could be pregnant! I took my clothes off and threw them onto the floor, I stepped into the shower and stood there letting the raindrops hit my face. I let the water wash away that nob's germs. I got the shampoo and violently washed my hair, I rinsed the shampoo out and turned the shower off. I stood there for a few minutes thinking about what happened. I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sian, you nearly finished? My bed is cold without you!" Sophie bellowed through the door.

"Yeah 5 minutes babe" I stepped out of the shower and dried my hair with a towel and put my pyjamas on. I put the towel back on the radiator and walked out the bathroom.

Sophie greeted me with a hug and dragged me to her room. She got in too bed and waved her hand, telling me to join her. I walked over and got under the covers, she put her arms around me and kissed me on the head. "Night babe"

"Night Soph" I fell asleep in her warm embrace, I loved falling asleep in her arms it was so warm and cosy. I felt so protected when Sophie was holding me.

…

I woke up, Sophie had her arms around me, I carefully dragged them off and walked across the room. I began to put my clothes on, I walked into the bathroom, I was meant to be on my period today, shit I'm not! Oh no I might be pregnant, I will go get a test today but I should really wait a few days encase my period is just naturally late. I decided to get a testing kit, I went to Sophie's room, she was still fast asleep. I closed the door and slowly crept downstairs. I got out the front door and ran to the chemist which was about 5 minutes away. I got there, bought the kit and ran back. When I got back Sophie was still asleep so I went to the bathroom to do the test.

…

I had now been waiting for 2 minutes for the test to finish but it felt like forever, oh no it's finaly complete. I picked the test up and stared at it, reading the result 4 or 5 times just to check my eyes weren't tricking me. I burst out in tears, they wern't deceiving me, I was pregnant, SHIT!

**Sorry it's a bit crappy but I promised I will update and iv'e had to go to guides so I haven't had much time, hope you like it. 5 reviews= another chapter, thanks xxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't believe it, I was pregnant, SHIT. Should I have an abortion? Should I tell Sophie? What will happen to Ryan? All these questions and no answers. I burst out in tears. I heard footsteps coming to the bathroom so I shoved the test in the box and into my pocket.

"Sian, you in there?" I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Yeah 1 sec" I walked to the door and slowly opened it, I had to tell Sophie but I just couldn't.

"Have you been crying babe?"

"What? Umm no I have just been washing my face and I got soap in my eye?"

"Oh okay" She smiled at me, yes she was buying it, good.

I followed her to her room and sat on her bed whilst she was looking in her wardrobe at what to wear. I was not even paying attention to what Sophie was saying, I was thinking about what to do, I mean I can't get an abortion but then again I can't keep it. Great.

"Siannn, Sian are you listening to me?" She snapped me out of my thoughts, luckily she did because I could feel a tear about to slide down my check but I stopped it.

"Oh umm yeah sorry"

"Okay, so what we going to do today babe?" Oh no I needed to go to the police to give them my statement today but I can't tell her that. I also needed to pop into the doctors for leaflets on abortions.

"Umm well I have too umm, I am going to visit my mum today" Shit where did that come from I hope she's buying this, I am terrible at lying.

"Oh okay, are you speaking to her again? and I don't mean to be rude Sian but you said yesterday you said you were going to town to get me a present and I haven't got it?" Shit her present oh no.

"Yeah after going on holiday with her she has been really supportive of me, oh sorry it's in my pocket, 1 sec." I reached into my pocket and almost pulled the box from the testing kit out but luckily I realised what it was and stopped myself, I reached into my other pocket and pulled out the bracelet. I opened the box and grabbed her wrist, I put it on her and she kissed my lips. We then hugged. "I love you Soph" I whispered in her ear.

"Aww I love it, and I love you too"

I loved her so much but it would brake her heart if I told her that Ryan raped me and got me pregnant. "Sorry I have to go get the bus now Soph, I will be back at about 3"

"Oh okay, I would walk you to the bus stop but I can't be bothered getting dressed, bye babe" She came and kissed me on the head.

"Lazy, cya later" I smiled at her and walked out of her bedroom and downstairs. I got out of her front door and headed to the bus stop. I got the testing kit out my pocket and put it in the bin. It was 10:30 and the bus came at 10:34 so it wasn't to long a wait. I got on the bus and headed to the police station.

"Hello mam. Can I help you?" The nice policeman asked.

"Yeah, i've come to make my statement, I was raped by Ryan O'connor yesterday.

…

It was now 1:30 I had made my statement at the police station and told them I was pregnant and also showed them the bruises, Ryan is being sent to court, the trial is in about 4weeks I think, he is being jailed for now though. I got back onto the bus and got off at the doctors. I walked through the sliding door and walked up to the desk.

"Umm excuse me, have you got any leaflets on abortions?"

"Yeah sure, here you go" The kind woman handed me 2 leaflets and I shoved them in my pocket. I walked back to the bus stop to get the bus back to Weatherfield.

Soph's POV

I was missing Sian so much, it was only 2:00, I was so bored without her. I decided to go downstairs and watch TV. I dived onto the sofa and flicked come dine with me on. I heard a knock at the door so I went to answer it.

"Hey babe, I'm home early, seems my mum hasn't changed much as she couldn't get rid of me fast enough." I hugged her.

"I have missed you so much and it has only been 4 hours"

"aww I missed you too." We walked over to the couch and snuggled up watching come dine with me, then friends. I loved snuggling up with Sian so much.

…

"Come on girls, tea's ready" Mum shouted to us. We ate our tea then went upstairs to get changed into our pyjamas.

Sian's POV

Me and Soph where getting ready for bed, I threw my jeans in the wash, Sally took the basket downstairs to wash our clothes. Sophie looked so cute in her ice cream pyjamas, we snuggled up in bed together. "I love you so much Soph"

"I love you so so so so so much Sian" I leaned in and kissed her passionately but we were interrupted by Sally.

"Sian can you come here a moment?" She bellowed from downstairs.

I looked at Sophie she shrugged her shoulders so I walked over to get my dressing gown on and I shut the door behind me. I wandered downstairs and Sally was sat on the sofa.

"Sian, we need to talk."

"What about Mrs Webster" I wondered why she wanted to talk, and what about. I was getting really nervous now.

"Well I was doing the washing and as you know I go through all the pockets making sure no one has left anything in them" She gave me a look as if I knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah and..."

"Well I found these, in your jeans" She held up the leaflets on abortions.

Crap! I burst out crying, what was I supposed to do. "I umm, I umm" I didn't know what to say. Sally gave me evils.

"OMG Sian are you pregnant? You cheated on my daughter? Get out this house at once!" She sounded so angry and let down.

"What no! I can explain." I paused wondering what to do, I had to tell her the truth.

"Well it best be a good reason Mrs or your outta here!"

"I umm, well Ryan umm..."

"What! You cheated on her with him!" She almost screamed.

"NO! I umm, he raped me" I just blurted It out, the shock on Sally's face was unbelievable. "Last night" I broke down crying.

**Thankyou for all you reviews, especially 'alicelily' she encouraged me to keep an writing :) As usual 5 reviews= another update, it is already half written so get reviewing! THANKYOU! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

I got up and was about to run upstairs but Sally stopped me.

"Wait Sian, is this true? Does Sophie know?"

"Yes it's true, that's why he has been arrested and no she doesn't it would break her heart if she knew, please don't tell her Sal. I will do anything, anything" I looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"So you are having an abortion?" Sally looked so upset.

"Yeah, well I don't know I was thinking about it, that's why I got them leaflets." I pointed to the leaflets Sally had.

"I think you should Sian, I won't tell Soph" Yey she wasn't going to tell. "But you have too tell her or you are out of here, I won't tell her if you leave. I can't have you in my house when you are pregnant with that Ryan's baby Sian, I'm not having it!" She looked so mad at me, I had to go I couldn't stay and tell Soph.

"B..but I can't tell her she will dump me" I started crying again.

"Well I'm sorry if you don't want to tell her then I am going to have to ask you to leave" She pointed to the door.

"I will leave in the morning then, please don't tell her Sally." I couldn't believe I was going to dot his but I suppose it would only be until the abortion.

"Hey guys what you talking about?" Rosie burst in the room, oh great. "Why are you crying Sian, what's happening in here?" I quickly wiped my eyes, Rosie was staring in between me and Sally. "Well what?"

"Umm nothing?"

"C'mon Sian you can't look that upset over 'nothing', tell me or I will just find out the hard way."

"What's the hard way?" I was beginning to get really curious as to what she was going to do to find out.

"Sian's pregnant" Sally blurted out then started crying.

"SALLY" I screamed I couldn't believe she told her.

"What? Who's the dad, Sian your a lesbian how the fuck are you pregnant?"

Omg I now absolutely hate Sally. How could she, I would of run out the door and away by now but I am in my pyjamas so it would look ridiculous. Mind you I don't think getting a few funny looks will be worse than this. Rosie was staring at me wanting answers.

"She got raped!" Sally blurted out again, I threw my hands in the hair as if to say to Sally 'what the hell?' Rosie's jaw dropped,literally. "By Ryan" Omg there she goes again.

"OMG Sian babe are you okay, does Sophie know?"

"No" I whispered, my voice croaky from crying so much. "Please don't tell her, don't worry I am leaving in the morning." Rosie looked so confused.

"What? Why are you leaving?"

"Sally said if I don't tell Sophie that I can't stay here" I couldn't believe I was actually leaving. I loved Sophie so much, maybe I should just tell her. I need to think.

"MUM! That's tight, where is she meant to go? I mean I know she is pregnant but she got raped, it's isn't like she purposely cheated on Soph. Sian loves Soph and Soph loves Sian!" Omg I am actually glad Rosie came in. I love her to bits,in a friendly way.

"But Rosie she is pregnant, she isn't staying in my house." Rosie looked so angry at her. "I don't care whether she got raped or not, she is still pregnant."

"I will go pack my bags, I will leave in 15 minutes." I couldn't take this any more, I had to go. I walked upstairs, I could hear Rosie and Sal arguing behind me. I walked through Soph's door and lookily she was asleep. I had to go away to think so I started to pack my bags. I put everything in the pink suitcase I brought everything in. Grabbed my ipod off the side and put it in my pocket, I was so annoyed at myself. I wish I never went to Ryan's.

…

I finnaly finished putting my stuff in my bag and left Sophie a note on the side:

**Gone to mum's, need to think about recent events. I will explain all when i'm back. I love you forever and always babe, Sian xxxxxxxxxxxx**

The writing smudged a little because a tear-drop fell on it, I wiped my eyes,picked up my suitcase and jacket and walked over to Sophie, kissed her forehead and left her room, quietly, closing her door behind me.

"Sian don't go, please" Rosie made me jump.

"Rosie this is your mum's house and she wants me out so I am going, I will be back to explain all in a couple days to Soph I need to go away and think" I smiled a little. "Please don't tell Soph and make sure Sal doesn't I will be back soon." I walked out the front door and the cold air hit me, realised I was walking away from the girl I loved so much. I went and sat at the bus stop.

Soph's POV

I woke up, I must of dozed off after Sian went downstairs. I looked round the room, what? Sian's things had gone? I walked over to my dressing table and saw her note, what? What had happened? I walked over to the window and there she was, sat across the road at the bus stop. I threw my hoodie over the top of my pyjamas, I didn't care about having my pyjamas on I needed to ask her why she is leaving. I ran out the front door and across the road.

"Sian!" I screamed. She looked at my with a shocked face, like she had seen a ghost.

"Umm I am sorry babe, umm something happened and I am really sorry, it wasn't my fault. Your m-mum chucked me out"

"W-why?" What had she dont to get chucked out?

"I, I got umm pregnant ..." what the hell!

"WHAT! No wonder she threw you out. Who by?" I couldn't believe it, I was right she did cheat on me.

"Soph it isn't what it seems, I umm got raped, by Ryan, i'm so sorry I love you so much" my eyes almost popped out my head, omg.

**Thank you for all the reviews and i'm sorry about the mistakes. xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about late update, I have had a few personal problems hope you understand and review this new chapter :)**

"B.b..but how? When? Where? Why didn't you tell me?" I couldn't believe she kept this a secret from me, I am so angry.

"In his house, the other night and I couldn't tell you, I thought you would dump me and be really angry so I was going away to think about what I was going to say, then come back and tell you but you ran after me and..and"

"And what? You all of a sudden decided to tell me after I had to run after you?" I was so angry with her.

"Well just didn't want to upset you, I knew you would be like this Soph."

"Like what exactly annoyed? Angry? Because my girlfriend got raped and didn't tell me?" I can't believe she didn't tell me.

"Look I'm sorry, so sorry. But I am clearly unwanted in your house so I will go back to my mum's, if she won't have me because I left her to be with you then I suppose I will just have to live on the streets, cya. By the way I still love you" Tears where streaming down her face and then the bus came.

"Sian, wait, I'm sorry I still love you, come back to mine, please" I burst out in tears I couldn't believe I was dumping the girl I fought so much to be with.

"Bye Soph" Sian got on the bus, I had to get her back. The bus drove of, I ran across the road and back into my house. I got through the door, ran up the stairs and broke down in tears, sobbing into my tears, I now hate myself.

Sian's POV

I knew she was going to take it badly but dumping me? I mean it's not like I did it on purpose. I hate that dick, he has ruined my life. I know it might be a bit extreme but I have lost the girl I love and I am pregnant. I needed to go back to Soph's to get all my clothes, I will do that tomorrow. It's 10:30 pm so I will just cry myself to sleep that's if my mum will take me back. The bus pulled up in Southport.

"Thanks" I told the bus driver as I walked off the bus.

The cold sea air hit me, I wrapped my coat around me tighter as it was so cold, I got to my mums driveway and was thinking twice about going in. I slowly walked up the path and rang the doorbell, it took her 5 minutes before she answered.

"Sian darling, what are you doing here?" I couldn't tell her I was pregnant so I would just tell her half the story.

"I umm had an argument with Sophie, her mum kicked me out, please can I stay here?" she looked confused, hopefully she would understand. She supports me for who I am now after our holiday.

"Yes sure Sian, stay here as long as you like, are you permanently splitting up with Sophie or are you going back?" I hugged my mum I loved her so much. For supporting me and taking me in.

"Thank you so much mum, and I'm not sure, I will have to see, can I go to bed please, I am just upset and tired" She smiled at me and let me in, I followed her upstairs into my old room, she then went to go and get me some bedsheets. The first thing I saw when I walked into my room was a picture of me and Sophie in our pj's, It was the first sleepover we had together, we were 10. I picked the picture up, walked over to my bed and sat down. A tear drop fell on it.

"Why did I have to go to Ryan's" I said to myself over and over again in my head, I wish I could turn back time and be back with Sophie and not be pregnant.

"Sian I got you these, I know they are barbie but your others are at the back of the cupboard, I will get them tomorrow." She looked over and saw I was crying over the picture she came over with the quilt in her hand and sat down next to me. "Sian darling, I know you probably don't want me poking my nose in but what was this argument about." Oh no I couldn't tell her right now.

"I umm I will explain in the morning I just want to get some sleep,it's been a long day."

"Okay Sian, you get some sleep"She put my quilt on my bed, I got up and put the picture back then snuggled up in my bed.

My mum kissed me on the head "night darling".

"Night mum" I needed some sleep and I will tell my mum everything in the morning, hopefully she will understand. My mum walked out and shut the door too. I snuggled up in the covers, it was so uncomfortable as I still had my skinny jeans on and hoodie because I couldn't be bothered getting changed. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Soph's POV

I had been crying into my pillow for about 30 minutes now and couldn't get to sleep. I heard a knock at the door. Rosie walked in.

"Hey Soph" She said happily then she saw I was crying. "Oh umm you heard?"

I shot up from my pillow "what you know?" I shouted at her, my voice a little croaky from all the sobbing.

"Yeah I walked in on her and mum arguing about an hour ago, she told me she was going away to think and that she still loved you" She came over and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, I umm got angry at her and she went back to her mum's with all her stuff."

"It'll be okay babe, she will be back. If not I will take you to Southport, you love each other and are cute together"

"Thanks Rosie, I hope your right about it being fine." She gave me another hug then walked out the room.

I looked over on my dressing table and saw Sian's phone. I should go and give it her, I might go tomorrow. I led back onto my bed and snuggled into my covers. 30 minutes later I finally fell asleep.

…..

Sian's POV

I woke up after a rough night of sleep, I needed to explain to my mum today and I was dreading it very much. I hope she understands and doesn't kick me out. I heard a light knock on my bedroom door. My mum walked in.

"Hiya Sian, how are you feeling? I have to go to work now but before I go would you like to tell me what happened between you and Soph?" I had to tell her and now is as good a time as any.

"I'm okay thanks and well Sally chucked me out and I didn't tell Sophie, I just left her and then she came to the bus stop, I explained why and she shouted at me, then I left"

"Why did she chuck you out?" My mum looked so confused.

"Well I umm I'm pregnant." My mum looked horrified.

"WHAT? You are pregnant?"

"Yeah I am so sorry mum but I didn't do it on purpose." She looked fuming with anger, I hope she understands but it isn't looking likely.

" I will not have you in my house when you are pregnant Sian, I want you out by the time I get home!"She screamed as she ran out of the my door and down the stairs.

Oh great no where to stay, no girlfriend, my mum hates me, there is no chance my dad will let me in, urghh, I don't know what to do. I don't want to tell my mum because she will get the police involved and I can't handle that.

**Sorry for the bad chapter before, it was terrible and unrealistic I know, sorry. I have now replaced it though, enjoy it, please review, I need to know whether or not to carry it on.**


End file.
